


Things That Go Crack In The Night

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death In Dream, Injury, Night Terrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For tumblr user bananacracker33 who won my give away. I hope you enjoy your skeleman getting hurt and your other skeleman being worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Go Crack In The Night

There was something off about all this. He just couldn’t really put his finger on it. It couldn’t be that he was at his Snowdin post for once, because he did spend enough time there, and not just “patrolling” the area. Arguably he spent too much time there in fact.

That just meant that he should get up and do some rounds, starting with the door at the end of the path. Maybe he’d tell a knock knock joke or two to the lady there. It’d get his mind of this odd sense of unease and he’d have a good chuckle or two. Maybe after his rounds would take him to Grillby’s for some fries. It sounded pretty good right about now.

The walk over there felt oddly shorter than usual. The door wasn’t too far from his station, but today it felt so much shorter than usual. He was probably just over thinking it. He must’ve been walking a bit faster than usual because he wanted to hear what jokes she had to tell today. That was probably it.

He got comfy by the door. He could feel the snow crunch under him, but the cold sensation was lost on him. It was one of the perks to being a skeleton. That, and a few other prankster trade secrets that he’d keep to himself until the time arose to reveal them.

But now was not the time. Right now he was going to enjoy in some jokes with probably one of the funniest ladies he knew. They didn’t really have a set time for when they did this, but it wasn’t nice to keep someone waiting like that. And in his opinion, he was a pretty nice guy. And so he knocked.

Knock Knock.

And he waited.

And waited.

But nobody came.

She must’ve just missed it. So he knocked again.

Knock Knock.

And he waited, until he heard a voice. It was familiar, but at the same time it wasn’t the voice he knew. It wasn’t the warm and welcoming voice of the woman behind the door. Instead he was greeted by a woman of the same voice, but with nothing but distain and hatred clinging to cold and venomous words.

“What makes you think you’re welcome here?” She asked, her harsh words piercing through his layers like the cold winter’s wind. He was actually taken aback by her question. The tone was something he’d never expected to hear from her of all people. She knew the least about him, so he didn’t know what he could have possibly done to make her say something like that.

“what are you talking about? i-i don’t understand what you mean.” He asked, his voice wavering slightly from the shock of how jarringly cruel her statement was.

“It means you’re not welcome here anymore. You let them down, and you let me down. And now we’re dead, and our dust is on your hands just as much as it’s on the human’s.” The time it took for him to turn enough to face the door felt like an eternity. He didn’t even have a reason to look at the door. It would give him no answers.

As he went to ask her what she meant, he heard what had become a sickeningly familiar sound of a monster falling and turning to dust.

It was happening all over again. He so desperately wanted it to be a lie. He just wanted all this to stop, but no matter what he did, there was nothing that he could do to stop it. The cycle just keeps repeating and repeating and he’s stuck with flashes of memories that didn’t happen.

He was shaking as he looked over to find the rest of his friends, standing there with looks of disapproval. The one who looked the most disappointed in him was without a doubt Papyrus, who’s gaze seem to go straight through him with a distain he had never seen before in his life. Then they all seemed to speak, at different intervals.

“Weak”, “Useless”, “Coward”, “Waste of space”, were all things spat by the crowd that had gathered before him, safe Papyrus, who looked too disgusted with his brother to even speak.

Through what had escalated to suffocating volumes, he heard a laugh. It rung through his skull and seemed to send chills down his spine. It was taunting him.

And then one by one, he watched as the voices changed from a choir of distain, to them crying out for him to save them.

“Save me Sans.”, “Help me”, “I thought you were my friend”, were one the lips of all of them. He tried to help them. His attacks weren’t much, but he could try to save them at least.

But his attacks wouldn’t come. And the sounds of monsters turning to dust grew closer, and closer.

Until finally he could see the culprit. They look an awful lot like the kid, but at the same time, they don’t.

Their eyes are sickeningly cheerful and wide, and their Cheshire grin is twisted beyond all belief. They were getting joy from all this, and all the while under the guise of one of his friends. It made him sick. But he couldn’t do anything to stop them.

He couldn’t move at all.

Nor could he say a word.

All he could do now was watch through tear filled eye sockets in horror as this demon chopped down his friends one by one. His brother’s gaze never leaving him for a second. Papyrus seemed to somehow grow more and more displeased with each friend that fell. And especially when he was caught sneaking a glance away from the carnage.

Time seemed to come to a near halt as he watched as the human slowly walked up to his brother. And even if he wanted to, he couldn’t look away from what was about to unfold before his eyes.

His brother’s head fell slowly to the ground as his body turned to dust.

“WHY DIDN’T YOU HELP ME, YOU DIRTY BROTHER KILLER?” Papyrus asked before he completely turned to dust. The laughter rung numbly through his ears, before felt excruciating pain that seemed to go through every single bone in his body. He was allowed the pleasure of looking down to see what had just befallen him.

His clothes were ripped and the gash across his ribs was deep. Looking up he met eyes with the demon child, who looked pleased with themself. Their expression taunted him as everything fade before him.

And then everything went black. But his brother’s words still echoed in his head.

* * *

 

He had been enjoying a night’s rest when he had been woken by a noise in the other room. He couldn’t make out exactly what it was, but without a doubt he couldn’t go back to sleeping until he had figured out what that strange sound was.

So Papyrus hopped out of bed and ventured into the hall. Though upon leaving his room, he was met by bones twirling all over the walls in a frantic manner. There was only one other person capable of doing such a thing, and that was his brother. No doubt he was in trouble and needed his help. While his brother was capable in other things, he really wasn’t built for combat. If that was the case then his brother would no doubt need back up. Dawdling would not be tolerated, as his brother no doubt needed his aid.

Upon opening the door to his brother’s room, he narrowly avoided getting hit with a pillow as it was flung across the room. If this was some sort of joke, he wasn’t laughing. He was going to find his brother and give him a scolding for playing such a joke of such poor humor. As bad as his jokes normally were, he was better than this.

Though upon looking at the bed, where his brother no doubt was at this hour, he saw Sans pushed into a corner at the top of his bed and one eye glowing. His sheets were a mess and he wasn’t looking any better himself. He was practically gleaming in sweat and he was in tears and shaking. He couldn’t make out his mumblings from this distance, but he could definitely tell he was mumbling.

Papyrus felt awful now as he had taken this all for just some stupid joke in the middle of the night meant to spook him. Instead his brother was in here suffering and he was none the wiser. He really should have had more faith in his brother than this. He had to go over there and help him in some way.

But he’d have to be careful, whatever it was that was plaguing his brother was making him lash out blindly against nothing. Almost everything in his room was being tossed about in an effort to defend against this unseen terror, but that was not enough to stop the Great Papyrus from helping his brother.

His brother was in reach when a lamp came at him. It was easily dodged, but it seemed only by him. He was always used to his brother being on his game when it came to dodging, that he had forgotten that Sans was not really in the right frame of mind to be dodging.

Luckily his hit points seemed undamaged and remained at the worrying one it stayed at, but the same couldn’t be said about his skull. It was bad. It wasn’t a wide crack, but it went connected the bottom of his left eye to his mouth, and then it went a fair ways up his skull from the left eye. His eye still glowed, so it wasn’t completely terrible, but it was still really really bad.

“SANS! LISTEN TO ME! WHATEVER IT IS THAT YOU ARE TRYING TO GET ISN’T HERE. YOU’RE SAFE IN OUR HOME ON THE SURFACE. COME BACK TO ME BROTHER.” He comforted, carefully wrapping his arms around his brother and holding him close as he listened to him mumble apology after apology to him. He couldn’t see why he felt the need to apologize for anything. But he wasn’t actually sure if his brother had been awake at any point in this mess.

While he wasn’t sure at first if he was helping or not, Sans’s magic had died down and his eyes were closed again. That was at least something. And soon after that, his shaking stopped. Sans must’ve fallen back asleep. Or at least back to calm sleep. Which at this point was all that he could ask for.

But he really had to do something about that crack. Even if it was thin, it was long. And if left untreated it could get really bad. He was positive that they had something to treat cracks. Papyrus himself was notorious for getting minor cracks on leg bones and arm bones. But that was mostly from when he was younger. They still had some just in case because sometimes training with Undyne got more passionate that it needed to be.

Leaving Sans alone just felt like it was a bad idea right now, so he’d take him with him. He didn’t weigh a lot and he was rather small so it was pretty easy to carry him. The remains of the lamp were something that he’d worry about later, when his brother wasn’t in quite as much need of his attention. Perhaps that’d be something that he’d deal with in the morning.

He carried his brother into the bathroom and set him on the counter. Papyrus may have used a touch of blue magic to keep Sans from falling, but it was for the best at this point. If he fell it could be disastrous. He decided that lighting up his eyes would be best, as it’d cause less light than it would if he turned on the lights, but enough so that he could see what he was doing. It was situations like these that he was glad he kept the draws clean. That way he could patch up the crack and then they could go back to sleep.

Papyrus was a little hesitant as he turned towards his brothers with his eyes lit up like this, as he didn’t want to wake him right now. As much as it was guilt free waking him up during the day, after what had just happened, it felt wrong. Sans deserved to get some sleep right now, and rest was probably exactly what he needed to recover from the injury he had gotten.

But regardless, the wound needed to be tended to before it got worse, so Papyrus would just have to suck it up and press onwards.

As his eyes lit up his brother’s face, Sans groaned a bit, but thankfully, stayed asleep. Papyrus would move quickly and carefully for his brother’s sake. That way he could go back to resting peacefully. He put the cream on his fingers, and gently applied it the length of the crack. Upon reaching the part below his eye, it felt as though Sans was still crying. What on earth could have shaken his brother so badly as to leave him in this state? He could almost cry himself if out of sympathy alone, but he wouldn’t simply so that should his brother wake, he would be his rock for him. That is what Sans needed right now.

He carefully wrapped up Sans’s left eye and part of his mouth. It probably wasn’t going to be the most pleasant thing ever, but he couldn’t just leave it out in the open like that. It’d had to be covered and that’s just where it happened to need to be covered. Sans didn’t move his mouth all that much when he talked anyways, so it’d be fine.

Now that they were done here, Sans’s room wasn’t really an option. As much of a disaster area it normally was, right now there was broken glass and broken who knows what, so that was out of the question. Not to mention how he wasn’t going to just leave his brother alone in his time of need. He’d simply stay by his brother’s side until morning, and perhaps longer should he wake and need it. Sans was injured after all, so he’d give him a free pass to be lazy just until his skull heals. Those were not to be taken lightly. Especially ones like that.

So for the time being, they’d stay in Papyrus’s room for the time being. And tomorrow he’d tidy up his brother’s room so he could sleep there safely once more and not because it also bothered him the constant state of disarray that it was in at all hours of the day. It also could use a good vacuuming now more than ever because of the broken glass on the floor.

He stopped using his blue attack, and picked his brother back up. Hopefully even though he was asleep, Sans could still tell that he wasn’t alone and that he was safe. He couldn’t tell what his brother was dreaming about, but he was still crying a bit. If he held him close, maybe he’d get the message and he’d feel his own soul gently pulsing and sooth his. He could only hope at this point.

Usually it was Sans tucking him into bed, but right now, it was the other way around. It was a little weird, but he didn’t care. Right now he was tired and wanted to go back to bed. Sans was sleeping calmly, so he was taking that as a good sign. Hopefully he’d stay that way.

“Good night, Sans.” He whispered, wrapping an arm gently around his brother to keep his safe as he slept. He didn’t get an answer back, but that was fine. It meant Sans was still asleep. He was going to join him soon anyways.

* * *

 

It was one of the rudest way he had ever been awoken in a while. It wasn’t by anyone else, but by himself. His whole head pounded and existing in general hurt. He didn’t remember drinking last night, so that just made this whole situation stupid and mildly concerning.

Opening his eye sockets shed little light on the subject, as it was almost perfectly pitch black. This was exactly what he wanted, without a doubt. There was nothing better than waking up in the middle of the night in pain and annoyed.

Rolling a bit blinded him momentarily with light as it snuck in through a crack between his right eye socket and the pillow that he was laying more on than he remembered falling asleep on. That was the opposite of what usually happened. And that was just making things weirder and weirder. Like this mattress was a lot more firm than the one in his room. It felt kinda like Papyrus’s in all honesty.

Reluctantly, he repositioned himself so that he could better see where he was, because it wasn’t his room. Though within seconds he had figured it out. He was probably in Papyrus’s room, seeing as he was sharing a bed with him right now. There’d be questions that he’d have to ask.

Like what was his hand touching gauze when he went to rub his eye, and if that was why he felt like he had just been thrown into a wall head first. And why was he not in his own bed in his own room, and what exactly happened last night?

Actually, he had a feeling that just asking the last question would give him the answers he needed. Even if they weren’t explicitly stated he could probably piece it together on his own. There probably weren’t going to be a lot that it didn’t explain, seeing as he remembered none of this being a thing before he went to bed, so something obviously happened last night.

But for now, he didn’t really care. He was still tired, and it had to be early if Pap was still asleep. He could probably get another few hours of sleep yet. Sure his head still hurt, but the amount of time he spent worrying about it probably too long and he more tired than worried at this point. He knew enough about what had happened last night for him to put of asking. Besides, Papyrus was asleep and he didn’t really feel like waking him up right now to ask questions as to what happened.

Right now, he was just going to sleep it off, and then when he wakes up later, his brother would probably be awake and he wouldn’t feel so bad about asking him what happened. He was probably the one who patched him up in the first place.

And the more he thought about it, his brother went to bed long before he decided to turn in, so he woke up just to take care of whatever he did last night.

As he was drifting off back to sleep, one thought dominated them all.

Man, his brother sure was cool.


End file.
